Christmas Spirit
by king julian
Summary: Sango has to work on Christmas Eve with her "evil" boss, Miroku. But if he is so "evil" then why do they end up spending the holdidays together?
1. Chapter 1

_Ding Ding Ding! 5:30 am._

_ughh. I do NOT want to wake up_

I got up anyways because if I didn't I would be late to work. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped of my clothes and then I remembered to brush my teeth. I hating taking a shower without brushing my teeth so I went to my sink and brushed my teeth naked. That's definitely a first. I finished up and went in to the shower.

_Dammit! I forgot to brush my hair._

If I don't brush my hair before I wash it then it gets tangled and impossible to shampoo. So I got out and cautiously walked back to the sink to brush my hair. I left a trail of wet footprints and I made a mental note to watch out for those after my shower because with my luck, I'd slip.

_Ahhh. Finally shower time._

I'm Sango Taijia, I live in New York City, I'm 24, I'm from Japan, and my parents absolutely hate me. I work at a publishing business; I'm the boss' secretary. Miroku Houshi is my boss. Everyone at work says he's the devil but, honestly he's not, he just likes to get the job done. Like today for example, is Christmas Eve, and we are working because we failed to finish our latest project yet. I don't know Miroku personally but I do talk to him quite a bit more than my co-workers and he's not that bad, except he does have a problem with his roaming hands.

I quickly got out of the shower and put on my makeup and fixed my hair so it could dry nicely. I put on my black pencil skirt and a white blouse with a few ruffles and buttons and over that I put on my long red winter coat and I was off.

It was super cold outside but the coldness gave me a warm feeling inside. I love this season, it's wonderful. I quickly got through the hustle and bustle of the New York streets and got to a Starbucks. I ordered two hot chocolates and was off again. I finally reached my office building.

"Hey sango!" Kagome, my close friend who was the sectary of the building, smiled at me and waved. I greeted her and told her I had to go or I would be late. I got to the elevator and pressed 11. "Hey Sango." Inuyasha, Kagome's husband and my high school friend, greeted. I replied a good morning and we had a small conversation about what they were doing for today and tomorrow. We got to floor 11 and we both walked out.

"Sango, you could join us too, if you would like, we understand that your family is still…" Inuyasha didn't bother to finish because he knew I understood." I looked down and swallowed my spit and looked back up and smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha, but I wouldn't want to ruin your night. Besides I think I'm just going to stay home anyways." Inuyasha nodded and we went our separate ways.

I walked to Miroku's office and didn't bother to knock. I opened the door and walked in and handed him his coffee. He thanked me and handed me a schedule for today. I returned to my office, which was right next to his, and started my work.

At around one in the afternoon I finished my work so I decided to go talk to Miroku. I knocked this time because most likely he wasn't expecting me, if he was well, that would be awkward. He opened the door and let me in.

"Sango, is there anything you need?" He asked, sitting back down in his chair and giving all his attention to me.

"I just wanted to know what are your plans for the holidays?" I asked with a smile. This was my favorite question, I asked everyone in the office every year. Miroku knew this and he laughed.

"Sango, you have work to do." Miroku smiled and got up. I don't know why people think he's so mean.

"I finished it all." I smiled even bigger.

"Very well then. Tonight I plan to watch The Nightmare before Christmas and order Chinese take-out. What about you, Sango?" He asked with his sincere smile.

I looked down, he usually didn't ask about me, "Um. Nothing really… Maybe I'll just steal your idea, if you don't mind."

Miroku looked confused. I'm the happiest person in the office and I guess it surprised him that I don't spend Christmas with anyone. "Oh Sango, what about your family?" He also didn't know about my family shunning me for all eternity.

"Actually, they don't talk to me." I didn't bother to look up and I just wanted to get out of here now.

"Well, Sango, would you like to join me tonight? I mean you love Christmas, you decorated the entire office, and well it doesn't seem like much fun for you to spend it alone." Miroku a devil? Hah, I don't see it.

"Really?" I looked up at him and smiled at me and nodded,"Yes, Sango."

"Okay." I couldn't stop smiling after that.


	2. Chapter 2

I got off work at four o'clock and I went straight home to go get ready. All I did was out my hair in a high ponytail and changed my outfit to dark skinny jeans and a green and white striped V-neck sweater. Then of course my long red coat, because it's freezing outside and the coat is super cute.

I went into my living room and turned on the TV to TLC. I went into the kitchen and began making some Chinese sweet and sour chicken. Miroku said he would order take out but I told him I would just cook something instead. I also made dumplings, white rice, and eggrolls.

After I packed up all the food, I made my way down the stairs of my apartment building. Miroku didn't live far so I would just walk. The only reason why I knew where he lived is because a few times he forgot some important documents at his apartment so I would go and retrieve them.

Before I knew it, I was in the lobby of his apartment. I got in the elevator and pressed the 4 button. Just as the doors were about to close, a man came running in and knocked into me and the food spilled everywhere.

"Oh no! The food!" I yelled, all my hard work gone to waste.

"Maybe you should watch out where you stand next time, bitch!"

I swear my mouth was wide open so big my jaw hit the ground. Unbelievable! He blames me?! I huffed in reply and waited for the elevator to get to the floor.

The doors opened and I walked out, leaving the mess behind. I walked to Miroku's apartment and knocked on the door. I waited about two seconds before He opened it and said, "Sango! How are you! It's good to see you! Come in!" I'd never seen him so excited.

I walked into his apartment, "It's good to see you too, Mirkou. Oh, there was kind of an accident in the elevator and I spilled the food… I'm sorry" I felt really bad about the whole thing. "Sango, Don't worry. Actually if you want, we can go to a nice little restaurant I knew right across Central Park. I'm inviting." He smiled flirtatiously. "Um, okay. Sounds nice." I smiled back.

Dinner wasn't much. We didn't really talk much, just a lot of eating. At least the food was good. Miroku had offered to go for a walk in central park and I agreed so that's what we were doing now.

"Sango, you look beautiful tonight." Miroku was looking up at the sky as we walked. I think he was looking for stars but, it's there's so much light we couldn't see any. "Thank you Miroku." I looked down blushing.

"I know we are coworkers but I really do enjoy spending time with you… I always have." Miroku was looking at anything but me. Was he nervous?

"I want to move to Seattle." I randomly blurted out. I have no idea why… He's going to think I'm a freak… but why should I care? It's not like I'm into him… right…

"Seattle's beautiful. I'd love to move there too actually." Miroku chuckled a bit, "I enjoy swimming in lakes or oceans. Especially cold water."

"Ew. Hahah. I don't like swimming, I don't really know how to." I smiled sheepishly. Miroku looked up at me, "Really? It's actually kind of easy once you get it." He smiled and I smiled back.

We walked for about 40 minutes and talked and talked the entire time about random things about ourselves. I enjoyed it. We sat down on a wooden bench, slightly turned to face each other. We were looking into each others eyes and it felt as if we weren't coworkers, just people. It felt like a date. I definitely realized that my feelings have come out, even though they been here for a while. I even think he has some for me too?

"Sango, your hair is beautiful." Miroku then pulled the ponytail out of my hair and let it fall to my shoulders and down. He ran his fingers through my hair and I was getting butterflies. He started to lean closer towards me and I wasn't sure if we should kiss considering our jobs, but I couldn't help it. I leaned closer and our lips met.

His were freezing cold but, I'm sure mine were too. They were soft, and moist. He was easy to kiss with. He was gentle to me and it was a sweet kiss. We parted lips and he looked at me, "Sango, it's been awhile that I've had these feelings for you and I don't think I can hide it anymore." I smiled at him and nodded my head, "me too


	3. Chapter 3

We went back to Miroku's apartment. It was really cozy, it made me smile. I sat down on his brown leather couch with a blanket he gave to me, while he used the bathroom. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. I switched through the channels until I found The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Ah ha! We got back just in time!" Miroku cheered , walking back to the couch. He plumped down next me and got under the blanket. He started shivering on purpose and made a puppy noise, "Sango, I'm so cold, hug me." He smiled down at me, laughing. I looked up at him and laughed, "You're the man, why don't you hug me." MIroku laughed and then squeezed me so hard, I swear, I stopped breathing for a second, but when he let go, I wish he hadn't. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair and before I knew it I fell asleep…

…When I woke up I noticed I was in Miroku's bed and Miroku was right next to me, reading a book.

_Ooh la la. Did I sleep with him? I wouldn't mind…_

"Ah, I see you're up." Miroku smiled down at me. "How long was I asleep?" I bet I looked horrible. "About two hours. You missed all of the movie but, I recorded it , in case you want to watch it later." I smiled at him, he's so sweet. "What time is it?" "About eleven. Why? You don't have to be somewhere right? We don't work tomorrow remember." "I know, Miroku. I was just wondering."

_[insert rapid knocking here]_

Miroku got up from the bed and answered the door. I decided to stay in bed just because, I ddidn;t know if it was personal or not. I waited about two minutes before Miroku came back… holding a baby?!

"Umm… Miroku who is this?" I asked trying to be calm and not jump to conclusions. "My neighbor had an emergency with a family member and asked if I could take care of Akio. He's a about one and a half years old and we always play with the farm animals together." Miroku laughed putting Akio on his bed.

"Roku gitts mad if he don get da cow." The little boy laughed. He was giggling so hard I thought he was going to have some sort of attack.

"Akio why are you laughing at me? That's mean." Miroku made a pouty face. "I sowwie." Akio stood up on his legs, very jiggle, and hugged miroku's arm.

"Awwh." I didn't know miroku was good with kids too.

"Akio, this is my best friend, Sango. She's a girl." Miroku laughed. "I don like girls, Roku." "Aw, but your mommy's a girl. Sango's my best friend. Can you please be nice to her?" Miroku got down on his knees so he could be eye level with the boy. "Only if I get a coooookie." Akio smiled. "Okayyy." Miroku laughed.

I got out of the bed, and Akio reached up his arms for me to pick him up. I picked him up and propped him on my hip, "I thought you didn't like girls." "Well, I get cooookie so, you my bwest fwiend." He giggled and tried to hug me but his arms were so small the barely went half way around me.

The three of us went into miroku's kitchen and we got Akio a cooookie. He ate it very fast and very happily. When he finished he asked me to carry him, while Miroku told him stories about Santa on the couch. Pretty soon Akio fell asleep and we rested him on Miroku's bed.


End file.
